


Revenge is sweet

by Sianera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Rape, Seme Eren Yeager, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, now i feel bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sianera/pseuds/Sianera
Summary: I kinda felt like writing Levi getting raped for some reason...





	Revenge is sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit longer than what I usually write(Idk where all the words came from xD) and the ending is...weird...and it's kinda "Nice" rape? Anyway how you guys enjoy :)
> 
> Also there is no actual "revenge" in this.The title is just because I got the idea from my yandere fic where I did this to Eren xD

Levi slowly woke up,not knowing when he even fell asleep in the first place,nor how he ended up in a bed.Last thing he remembered was talking to Eren in his room.The brat must have brought him to bed he guessed.

 

He sat up,his head still a bit sleepy and foggy.”Where the fuck am I?” he grumbled to himself.

 

Suddenly he saw movement out of the corner of his eye,”Oh,you’re awake? Good,I thought I gave you too much.” the familiar voice said.Levi squinted his eyes a bit and,even though it was dark,he could make out a mop of messy,brown hair.

 

“Eren?” Levi asked,voice still raspy from his sleep.”Yes,it’s me,Eren.” Levi shook his head a bit to get the fog away.”What are you doing he-where am I?” “Oh,right...you’re in my cell.” The brunet said.

 

“The fuck am I doing in YOUR cell?” Levi questioned,earning a slight chuckle from the boy.”I brought you here,obviously.And you ain’t gonna leave soon either.” Eren pointed towards Levi’s wrists,and sure enough,he had the boy’s cuffs around them.”Eren...What.Is.This.” 

 

The boy moved closer to Levi,a slightly dangerous look on his face.”Oh Levi,you haven’t noticed have you?” he chuckled,”I want you,always have since I joined the military.” “That doesn’t explain this brat!” Levi tucked at his cuffs,but they were closed tightly.”You want an explanation? Fine,I’ll give you one.” Eren sat down beside the man,leaning down so he was just inches away from his face.”I already told you I want you,so you know that much.However,you’d never accept my feelings for you,and I know that,so I decided that I at least wanna have your body.We are down here so no one would hear you.”

 

“How the-” The raven cut himself off,”Eren did you put something in my tea you bastard?!” Eren brushed his lips past his ear and whispered,”Bingo,here’s your reward for guessing correctly.” before licking the shell.

 

Levi shuddered a little and tried to push Eren away,but his chains weren’t long enough.”Eren stop,that’s disgusting!” He growled.”Shut up.” Came the answer,the boy’s voice low.Eren gave his earlobe a kiss,and then kissed from there to the man’s mouth.

 

He licked Levi’s lips,taking his lower one between his teeth and tugging at it.”I told you to **stop it**!” “And I told you to shut up,just let me enjoy this!” The brunet said,biting Levi’s lip harshly,Levi flinching a bit from the pain.

 

The brunet kissed him,forcing his tongue inside his mouth.Levi squirmed and bit at him,but Eren just grabbed his chin,forcing him to keep his head still.He let his free hand trail down the raven’s side to the hem of his shirt,sliding his hand under it and up his chest to play with one of the man’s nipples.

 

Levi gasped,telling the boy to stop again to no avail.Eren broke the kiss,pushing up Levi’s shirt to suck and lick on the neglected nub,earning a light moan from the man.”Stop,I don’t want this,it’s disgusting!” The man said.”Shut up,you know you like it you liar.” He knew that,somewhere deep in his head,he did like it,of course he’d never admit that to the boy.

 

Letting go of one of the man’s hard nubs Eren moved his head down his stomach,slightly scratching him.He undid the man’s pants,rubbing him through his boxers.”Don’t touch me..there.” The raven said in-between a low moan.”It seems you like it,though.” Eren said,smirk evident in his voice.

 

He moved his hand into the man’s underwear,giving him a few quick strokes before pulling him out.”See,you’re hard.” Levi averted his eyes,”That’s a natural reaction if you touch it.” He said,blushing.”It’s not if you find it disgusting.” The raven clicked his tongue,still looking at the wall beside him.

 

Eren gave Levi’s nipple a quick bite before licking a trail over his chest and abdomen,towards his waiting dick.He licked a slow stripe from the base to tip,sucking on the head before taking him just a little bit.”ngh...ah...Eren don’t!” The man said,failing to surpress his moans.

 

The brunet looked up at him and smiled a little,then proceeded to grab both his underwear and pants,pulling them down completely.He stopped the slight assault on the older’s cock,instead going down further to lick at his entrance.

 

Levi jumped when he felt the wet muscle,protesting and yelling at the boy to stop.”Eren what the **FUCK**?! Get away from there,you don’t have any reason to do that and it’s dirty!” Eren sighed,”I do have a reason to be down here,and no,it’s not dirty.” To make his point he pushed his tongue inside,making Levi gasp in surprise.

 

After thrusting his tongue in and out a few times Eren got up,making his way to a drawer.The raven looked at him suspiciously,closing his legs in the meantime.He heard rummaging in the dark,wondering what the boy was looking for,and hoping it was not what he thought.

 

To his luck,it was EXACTLY what he thought.Eren had brought a bottle of oil.As he walked back to the bad he frowned at Levi,”Open up.” The brunet commanded.”No way!” Levi said,pressing his legs together.”I said: **Open**.” Eren growled,putting the oil on a nightstand and grabbing the raven’s knees and pushing on them.

 

“No! You did more than you were allowed to already,Eren!” “ **Shut the fuck up** ,you have no say in this!” The boy snapped.He stood up,going to his drawer again,”Fine...if you want it the hard way.” With that he took out two pieces of rope.

 

When he was back with Levi,he took his ankles and bound each one to a side of the bed.”Eren I swear,if you do this,it WILL have consequences!” “Oh what will you do,execute the only guy able to save anyone?” Levi swallowed,of course he couldn’t do that,”No,but we’ll think of something.”

 

“Yeah,right.Can you just shut up now? This talking is taking way too much time.” Eren said while unbuttoning his pants.Levi’s eyes widened ` _He isn’t actually gonna rape me is he_?!` He thought to himself.Looking into the brunet’s eyes he pleaded,”Eren you aren’t serious? This **HAS** to be a joke!” “Of course I’m serious.” Eren laughed,pulling his pants down just enough to release his cock.

 

Levi stared at it for a good second before gulping,` _That is gonna hur_ t` He thought.”Eren..please...don’t.” He tried,but the brunet ignored him.Eren took the oil from the nightstand,coating his fingers in it,before pushing one coated digit to Levi’s entrance.

 

He pushed it in,quickly pumping it in and out,much to Levi’s discomfort.As soon as he felt the ring of muscles loosen up a little he added a second finger,scissoring them.While Eren didn’t want to hurt him,he was also getting impatient.Thinking Levi didn’t care either way,he pulled out his fingers and coated his dick with the oil.

 

He aligned himself with Levi’s hole,the man only staring at the ceiling.He pushed in with a groan,enjoying the tight heat around him.Levi frowned at the burn,”Does it...feel good..to you?” He asked the brunet.”Very good...you’re so hot...and tight..” Was his answer.

 

Eren quickly built a steady rhythm,letting out a low moan every time he pushed into the man’s abused hole.Levi kept staring at the ceiling,biting his lip to keep in any moans that threatened to escape.As much as he hated it,he had to admit it felt slightly good.

 

“Levi come on,let me hear you,I know you like it.” Eren said while nibbling at the man’s throat.”The fuck I am!” Levi yelled,shutting his eyes tight.”Can you just finish this quickly...please?” He begged,not wanting to feel the boy inside him any longer than necessary.Eren smirked,”Only if you admit that you like it, _Sir_.

 

“Eren,this is rape and you know it,I’m not enjoying this so **please** just cum!” “Fine,fine.” Eren sighed,speeding up his rhythm until he felt the heat coil inside his abdomen.With a shout of Levi’s name,he came inside the man,thrusting a few more times to ride out his orgasm before slowly pulling out.

 

“Holy shit,you felt so good Levi”.He said while catching his breath.”Great-” He rolled his eyes,”Now untie me so I can take a bath! This is so gross!” Levi demanded,feeling Eren’s essence trickling out of him.”Ah,yeah….” Eren untied the ropes on the raven’s ankles,putting the rope back inside his drawer before release his wrists.

 

Levi stood up,rubbing his sore wrists,then putting on his clothes.”You will pay for this,Eren.” Levi told him with a glare,”Yeah..I wanna see that, _Sir_. The boy mockingly said,laying down on his bed.

 

The raven left the cell,taking hurried steps to get back to his own quarters.He needed a bath,URGENTLY,and he also needed a plan to take revenge on the brunet.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is a work of fiction and I do NOT condone rape.Don't rape people..that is bad..xD


End file.
